Prophecy of the Seven Orders
by Lord Nitro
Summary: Ryan Mistshade(a Pyromancer), Matthew Frostblossom(a Diviner), Tyler Sunthorn(a Sorcerer), Mark Mistshade(a Thaumaturge), Molly Ghostspear(a Necromancer), Anna Ghostspear(a Conjurer) and Nathan Daystorm(a Theurgist) are united after an epic battle in Ravenwood, and to get home, they must solve mysteries and challenges. Will it be worth it in the end?
1. Chapter 1: The Second and The Fifth

Author's note: Warning, this chapter has the following: OC characters, some OOC characters, strong homophobic slurs, violence and lots and lots of drama!

Matthew's P.O.V

I leaned in for another kiss. Nathan's lips tasted good, like, like Cinnamon. I put my arms around his neck, and he put his around my waist. "Hey look the fags are making out!" Someone called out, i recognized him: Nolan Stormgate. I tried to stop it, but a tear fell down my cheek. "Don't cry Matthew, it's alright. I love you." He brought a finger up to my cheek and wiped away my tear. I know Nathan was right. "I love you too." I shouldn't care what Nolan thought. But it still hurt. Then, the next thing i know i hear screaming. "LEAVE THEM ALONE NOLAN OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL HAVE COCO EAT YOUR FACE OFF AND BEAT YOU WITH YOUR OWN ARM!" Well, it seems Molly heard them. When i looked, i saw Coco the Wraith out, yeah, Molly summoned that thing.

"Molly Ghostspear! Why are you defending those, those, faggots!" Cyrus Drake, the Myth Professor exclaimed. Dalia Falmea looked at him with fury in her eyes. So did Lydia Greyrose and the other teachers. Out of all the teachers, only Cyrus Drake disliked Homosexuals, bisexuals, transgenders and everything that isn't a Heterosexual. Which was a problem for him as many students were homosexual. The next thing i know, the Lord of Summer, a ferocious beast only known to come from Fire and Ice appeared. Lydia Greyrose and Dalia Falmea had summoned it, and the Lord of Summer attacked Cyrus Drake. Cyrus retaliated by summoning a deadly Basilisk! Eventually it escalated into an all out battle. On one side stood all the Teachers and the majority of the students on another Cyrus Drake and then the rest of the students(myself included) and Merle Ambrose who were watching. Drake summoned many many servants who were forced to do whatever he said.

One student shot out a Sirens spell which battled Shyan Dio's Chimera to a standstill, in which Dalia Falmea cast a Rain of Fire. That combined with the Sirens knocked out the Chimera. Next up Shyan Dio defeated Dworgyn with an extremely enhanced Sabertooth Tiger. Then Moolinda Wu used Rebirth to heal Herself, Dworgyn, Professor Balestrom and a nearly defeated Falmea. However, then Drake cast a forbidden spell: Hyper Myth Lock. Hyper Myth Lock makes the user nearly invincible but it also makes them unable to cast spells for twenty rounds. Also should it be broken it would make him heal after any assault he gets in that duel. This was the chance! Nathan cast Shadow's Seal of Fury on him and all the professors. Balstrom cast Triton, Moolinda cast Forest Lord, Alhazred cast Chimera, Dworgyn cast Avenging Fossil, Greyrose cast Abominable Weaver, Dalia cast an exceptionally powerful Sun Serpent while Dien Starfury cast Orthrus, they hit in perfect union against Cyrus Drake, almost killing him, if it wasn't for someone putting a little ward on him to make sure he survives a little. Apparently the combined fury of all those spells rendered the Hyper Myth Lock useless minus the healing bit. "Ouch! I'm sorry" i said. After Cyrus was defeated, those same spells didn't end, they struck me! It hurt! Ouch.


	2. Chapter 2: The First and The Third

Tyler's P.O.V

When i was done at Olde Town, i chatted a bit with my boyfriend who i found on my way to my Dormitory. "Anyway so Headmaster Ambrose had to put a heavy Dream Sleep Spell on Matthew. Apparently he was attacked by a powerful spell in a Duel. I think it was a Forest Lord, but i think it ended up giving him White Insanity Plague. "That's very, interesting Ryan. But i have to head back to my Dorm. I'm sorry. I can make it up later. Love you" I leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, then left. When i reached my dorm, i heard snoring. When i headed in, Matthew was laying down. I rushed to our wilting Moon Flower. "Oh you poor thing." I decided to fix it up right, and then take care of all of my other plants. I then tucked Matthew properly into his bed. God he is such a sweetheart. "You deserve somebody special. Look at you, you just started wizarding, and your already so powerful, but you haven't even properly enrolled. You really are nice, hmm, maybe, just maybe."

Matthew's P.O.V

I was gasping for breath. It was all, just a dream. Wait, a dream? Oh. Nathan then didn't like me. When i realized where i was, i noticed Tyler was absorbed in his book. Nyen's guide to Magic. "Hi Ty." I said in a sad voice. "Oh, hi Matthew. Come here and relax." He replied in a cheery tone. What was he happy about. I decided to just do as he said. I snuggled up to him and laid my head on his chest, i also wrapped my arms around him. "Matthew, what would you say, if, i managed to be able to set you up, on a date. With a real hot guy." He seemed to be trying to be careful. "Well, Ty, i'd say i would love that. I would love that more than anything." I replied calmly. "But, you didn't, did yo-" I was cut off. "I did." He said with a smile. "But how Ty?" I replied with a genuine smile. "Well, i'm dating as you know, Ryan Mistshade. But, he has a younger brother, i think his name is Mark Mistshade. He's your age too. But he is the perfect match for you! He's nice and sweet like you. But, what i knew would be good, is he is an Exalted Wizard! You've always did have that fetish for powerful guys. Oh also, i kinda set up the date at my Dragon's Fjord" Oh i could simply kiss him! "Thank you, oh thank you thank you thank you!" I wasn't thinking, but, i kissed my best friend. Amazingly, he didn't react when i retracted he smiled. "Wow Matthew, i suppose this means Weivera aria Zno Delaq Su?" He said, ending with our special language. "Yep, Weivera aria Zno Delaq Su for sure."


	3. Chapter 3: The Chaos is Reborn

**Author's notes:** Sorry for the delay, but I have been very busy with school and stuff. So without further delay, Chapter 3!

* * *

><p>Mark's P.O.V.<p>

"I don't have anything good to wear though Ryan!" I really hate it when he tries to fix me up with someone. "Here, burrow my Invincible Monstrosity set." He said showing a set of a Hat, Robes and Boots. "Alright Ryan. I'm going to bring Kimberly though, ok?" Kimberly is my Lord of Winter pet, she has the May Cast Unicorn and May Cast Sprite talents. Mental Note to thank Professor Wu, Professor Greyrose and Headmaster Ambrose for helping. "Sure, Matthew loves pets. He's always had a fascination with Aztecan, Avalonian, Zafarian and Celestian Pets, mostly Aztecan and Avalonian but still." Ryan replied cheerily. "Okay, now get out so I can change." I said pushing Ryan out of the room.

Molly's P.O.V.

"Jennifer, no, Austin did break up with Morgan yes, but, you shouldn't like him. Why? He's a **_freak_ **Jen! For a Theurgist he is very violent and he is a down right freak show! Did you know he stole my Deck? Yes I suppose I shouldn't have threatened him, but Jen, he called Anna names! Jen, you just don't understand. Austin Moongem is pure evil. I gotta go." I hung up my phone. Someone was knocking at the door. "I wonder who it could be." I opened the door, and, it was 'Him'. "What do you want?" I asked. **"Revenge. Merle Ambrose. Dalia Falmea. Revenge. Lydia Greyrose. Revenge. Halston Balestrom. Revenge. REVENGE. Ravenwood. REVENGE. REVENGE ON RAVENWOOD." **He said in a raspy voice. I cast a simple dissipate spell, and he dissipated from my Sultan's Palace. I dialed Jen and talked again. "Sorry, 'he' said he wants revenge or something."

Mark's P.O.V.

I sat down quietly at the place, and relaxed a little. We must've been early. When Tyler and Matthew came me and Ryan sat next to them. "So, uh, Matthew, I hear you like Aztecan Pets, want to see my Lord of Winter Pet?" I asked trying to start a conversation. He sat up and beamed. "You have one?! Sure!" He replied happily. I did just that, and Kimberly was still asleep, so I gently shook her up. "Kimberly, wake up." I said, gently nudging her. She made a little yawn and woke up. Matthew smiled. "I know these cool tricks with Aztecan Pets you can do which will allow them to learn Magic. But, it's very difficult with Lord of Winter's, since they are so rare, or were." Matthew said with pride. "Man, you should be an Aztecapetologist." I replied happily. He blushed, oh how cute. "Well, I, uh, I, uh, uhm, w-well, w-w-w-well, I uh, thank you I guess. I've always wanted to do that as a side job. I really want to be a teacher though." He muttered. I saw Ryan and Tyler sneaking off and I quickly addressed them. "Where do you two think your going?" When I returned my gaze to Matthew he seemed to cry a little. Tyler smacked Ryan on the head "I _told you _we shouldn't." He whispered quietly, Matthew didn't hear.


End file.
